The present invention relates to a microfilm reading and reverse enlarging apparatus.
More particularly, it relates to the apparatus of the above mentioned type which utilizes a gap illumination provided by a copying beam and has an electrophotographic copying drum rotatable with a constant speed and/or copying sheets movable with a constant speed, a microfilm or microfiche platform adjustable relative to the illuminating beam and an enlarging objective, a switchable mirror system for selectively switching the reprocducing beam produced by the enlarging objective from an image screen onto the copying drum and/or the copying sheets, a control device, and a transporting device for reciprocating the platform in one direction synchronously with the movement of the copying drum and/or copying sheets.
Apparatuses of the above mentioned general type are known in the art, for example from the German document DE-OS No. 3,415,533. The platform in this apparatus is moved in direction Y of the microfilm length or in direction Y of an image gap of a microfiche over a length of an individual image as considered in this direction. However, in these apparatuses it is not possible to provide automatically proceeding reverse enlargement of a row of microimages which follow one another in the direction Y of the automatic platform movement.